


Ready To Comply

by Altiria



Series: Whumptober 2020 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Pre-Canon, Violence, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, World Traveling, science gone wrong, wumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altiria/pseuds/Altiria
Summary: The words to control him are easily pulled from his mind. They catch eyes for a moment and Holly steals everything she needs to escape, everything to take over the Winter Soldier and bit him to rip those who captured her to shreds.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Harry Potter
Series: Whumptober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946422
Comments: 12
Kudos: 410
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Ready To Comply

There were some things that those with magic could hear that Muggles could not. Some things that Holly was sensitive too, that no one else was.

The inaudible screaming, the background noise that was just an endless loop of pain in the back of her head, was one of those things.

Holly was strapped down, drugged to the high heavens, and being observed from every angle. Probes, testers, syringes, cameras, the works, it was all directed at her. Holly had more leads attached to her body then she had hair. Machines beeped, screeched, and clicked; they recorded everything going on in her head and body. 

Hydra that seemingly extinct group had taken her and used every bit of science they understood to find out how she ticked. Little did they know that magic couldn't be translated, and it couldn't be stolen either. The best Hydra could do, was attempt to breed her, but magic was funny that way. Even if she bore a child, magic would ensure it was nothing but a squib. 

Holly just wished they'd figure that out sooner. Because the blood loss, constant questions, and the blatant torture was beginning to affect her. 

Bleary-eyed, Holly looked over as one of the scientists messed with her blood; he was experimenting on it within the same room as her. Stupid really. They must think they'd have to be close to her to harness the power they had caught her using: an unfortunate belief. 

Holly was new to this world, and upon arrival, she hadn't realized how advanced the technology was. Not until Hydra had been down her throat and a syringe had been shoved into her neck sedating her. Holly had been caught on camera using magic to save a child on a whim and was paying for it.

And that damned screaming was still echoing in the back of her head. 

Holly had established where it was coming from; it was the soldier. The dead faced, muzzled man. The guard for the scientists. The one who'd react in a split second and take her down quicker than she could attempt to escape. Or so the scientists believed. They thought they could calculate how fast she could cast, thought she needed her wand to perform magic purely because she hadn't attempted an escape yet.

How wrong they were.

Holly was just deciding on her path, on the most effective measure of escape, and she knew her best chance was with the soldier. From the side, she looked into the dead eyes of the soldier. Another mistake, the Hydra locked down his mouth, yet allowed the windows to his mind and soul open for her to peruse. It was simple for Holly to slip her magic and mind into the soldier's unprotected mess of a brain. She slipped through his memories like water and stole everything of import. Holly had been doing this over the past two weeks and was relatively confident she'd figured it out. The soldier had code words buried into his subconscious, a set of Russian words that would shut up down and turn him over to a new handler when spoken in the right order.

Holly had collected the words one by one while his mind had been screaming. While he'd gazed at her unblinking, uncaring to the headache, she was building within him. That sound had not grown because of her; it was just back noise to his existence. Was almost like his soul crying out for something to stop the pain. Like the man he once was, was yelling unheard as his body moved on without his consent. The sound was shattering her heart minute by minute. Holly could hear it constantly while he stood there. While he stared at her motionless. While he just took the abuse pushed upon him by his' handlers.' Holly got a taste of what would happen to her when the scientists realized they couldn't recreate her magic through their science. 

The scientist shifted, trying new chemicals. Holly's kept her attention on the soldier. 

The scientist didn't know the code words. But Holly did. 

Her blood within the vial glowed dangerously; it would blow up soon if the moron kept at it. Magic and technology didn't meld, ever; the many exploded TVs of her childhood made that quite clear. 

Holly swallowed, the solider stared her down. The scientist narrowed his eyes on the blood as the vial holding it sparked dangerously- and Holly opened her mouth. She inhaled slowly, watched the soldier's muscles tense, coil up in preparation to strike. Then, she spoke the first word- and everything about the soldier went limp.

"Longing," 

The scientist snapped around, instantly alert. He took his eyes from the vial- which exploded in his hands. The scientist screamed in agony as his flesh melted, Holly paid it absolutely no mind even as the sprinkler system activated, soaking her and the soldier in an instant.

"Rusted, seventeen, daybreak-"

The scientist screamed, went for the button to the drugs to knock her out, pity she'd already wandlessly banished them. All his efforts, despite how much pain he was in, was for naught.

"-furnace, nine-"

The moron dropped to the ground, his hands were gone, destroyed by the explosion. He was bleeding out, but Holly didn't care, not when the man was part of a group that had spent weeks torturing her.

"-benign, homecoming, one, freight car." Holly rushed for the last few, and the soldier instantly straightened. The scientist stared at her in abject horror as he cradled the remains of his hands to his chest. He'd been locked in for his own 'safety,' and now Holly, their prisoner, had control of the winter soldier. This had not what he'd been expecting when he started his day. 

"Ready to comply." 

"Kill him, and then free me,"

"No!" 

The shot came much faster than Holly expected. Brain matter splattered across the wall. The scientist hadn't even hit the ground before the solider had ripped Holly free of her bonds. By the time the man was down, the soldier was already pulling the leads from her body. Holly swiped wet hair from her face as the soldier stopped beside her, his first 'mission' completed. He was waiting for the next. 

Thankfully Holly had been planning this for weeks and didn't need to think about what was next.

"Shoot out the cameras, and destroy anything associated with me in this room." The soldier moved, and he ripped the closest camera out with his bare hands. While he did that, Holly staggered to her feet and moved toward the scientist. Holly had no desire to remain naked, so bloodied stolen clothes it was. Holly dressed as the soldier returned to her side, blank, and still internally screaming, interestingly enough though it had gotten quieter since she'd said the words.

"Okay," Holly looked to the doors. She was weak and probably couldn't manage to apparate, so she'd- they need to escape on foot. Holly side-eyed the soldier. 

"You and I are going to escape the building, alright? Both of us, with as little wounds as possible." She stepped toward the soldier and lifted her hands toward his ears. He didn't so much as twitch as she did, and the screaming stalled slightly. 

Holly gave the soldier fair warning as she said: "I'm going to cut off your hearing." She didn't need someone else taking the damned man from her, both because he was her only protection, and she actually wanted to help him. She'd gotten a general idea of his situation from his mind, and Holly absolutely wasn't leaving the man behind to continue to suffer. No, as soon as she was out, she'd ensure the soldier regained control of his mind proper. "Any questions?" 

"Mission parameters are understood." Holly cringed a bit at the blankness, but it would have to work for now. 

"Okay," magic sparked at her fingertips, and she wandlessly deafened the soldier. Then, Holly turned toward the door, ready for it to open. She knew eventually Hydra would have to come in to get them, but they probably thought they'd just be able to take the soldier back. 

Sure enough, when the door opened, someone was immediately saying the words.

The soldier didn't so much as blink. He couldn't hear it; he just acted. He carved a path through the men and women of Hydra, dropped anyone he caught sight of and led Holly through the mess. Half the time, he supported her as she struggled, and the other half, he was ensuring neither he nor Holly was injured. 

And then someone shot him straight through the knee, halting his forward motion entirely. He staggered, and his handler jerked- the Asset glanced to the side to see his handler's chest bloom red. Nearby someone was yelling, the Asset couldn't hear it, but the way their mouth moved made the fury clear. 

He faltered, the Asset was useless now, he'd failed his- "up up, go go go!" the woman, his new handler, grabbed hold of him and dragged them both forward. Pushed them on. Got them out and gathered enough strength to clutch onto his shoulders before the worst twisted away. His arm was left completely behind in the chase. And, unknowing to them both, the trackers placed within it were likewise left behind. A stroke of luck, even though Holly wouldn't realize that for quite a while. 

Holly and the Asset landed in the forest in the middle of nowhere.

The Asset was left without an arm, without orders, with a gunshot to the knee, completely deafened, and his handler unconscious and bleeding out. And the Asset-

Survived. 


End file.
